


Baby Mine

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Body discovery, F/M, Incest, Petting to orgasm, Sexualized breast feeding, underage for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Gertrud and Oswald's relationship was defined as "unhealthy" but no one really knew exactly how unhealthy it was.





	Baby Mine

The sound of soft humming drifted through the apartment as Gertrud ran her hand through her son’s soft black hair. The tune was the usual one she sang since he was just a baby, ‘Baby Mine’ from Dumbo. She knew he was no longer a baby, but that didn’t bother her any. She watched him as he lay in her lap, one hand on her side, the other on the couch beside her, so he was partially laying in her lap as he sucked on her breast as he did every day after school. It was their ritual at least four times a day. Once before school, once after, once before dinner, and once before bed.

She had tried when he was a baby to wean him off of it, but while he was comfortable eating foods, neither one of them felt comfortable enough to stop breastfeeding.

It went like this every day, and it worked for them. But when Oswald turned nine, the age he was now, things started to change a little. It was the first time she’d noticed something different. As Oswald sucked on her breast, swallowing the sweet milk, her eyes roamed over him, past the bruises she saw on his arm. Her poor sweet boy, those bullies again.

Her eyes trailed over his tan coloured pants he’d worn to school and lingered a moment. There in the crotch of his pants was a little tent in the material. At first, she’d thought it was just the way his fly sat, but no, it couldn’t have been his fly.

She watched him swallowing over and over again, briefly pausing to breath through his nose every so often and she continued to hum as her hand lowered gently to the crotch of his pants. He paused in sucking, his lips moving away from her breast, a drop of white milk on his lip and dripping down her nipple.

"Mother?" He asked quietly. She shush'd him quietly and lead him back to her breast where he continued to suck again, fully trusting his mother. Her hand moved back to the tent in his pants and she gently moved her hand lightly over the small bulge. She felt him tensed and hissed quietly when his teeth scraped her nipple, but he became gentle again as he started sucking again.

Her hand moved gently back and forth and she watched as his little body shifted, his legs parting just slightly because, despite the fact that he didn't understand what she was doing, he understood that it felt good.

Within a few minutes of her moving her hand over him, she felt his breath through his nose coming quicker. "You have to unlatch my darling." He didn't seem to want to, such a hungry boy he was. But after a bit of coaxing he unlatched. He lay with his head on her lap as she continued to play her hand over the material of his pants and a moment later she watched him tense, his hands grasping the couch beneath him as he whimpered, his eyes closed.

When he calmed, he laid in her lap panting and looked up at her. "What was that, mother?"

Gertrud smiled softly at his question. "Well, my little Oswald. You are coming to an age where your body is reacting differently. As a man would. And men have certain needs, mein liebchen. Did it feel good?"

Oswald seemed to think about it a moment, unsure how he felt about what happened. All he knew was that the inside of his pants were sticky now, as if he'd peed himself but not as much. "Yes. I think so." He said quietly. "Can I finish eating now, mother?"

Gertrud smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, of course, my little Oswald." She said and he pulled himself up again to latch onto her breast.


End file.
